A Rift in Andros and Ashley
by SydneyDrew59
Summary: This is an AU of the Power Rangers in Space episode A Rift in Rangers. What if Ashley fought with Andros, instead of with Cassie? What if Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink had taken Ashley to Astronema? What will Andros do to save the Yellow Ranger?
1. Falling Apart

**"A Rift in Andros and Ashley"**

**Summary: **This is an AU of the Power Rangers in Space episode "A Rift in Rangers". What if Ashley fought with Andros, instead of with Cassie? What if Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink had taken Ashley to Astronema? What will Andros do to save the Yellow Ranger?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own aything. The characters belong to Saban and Disney.

_"Falling Apart"_

_**Megaship, Breakfast time**_

Eighteen year old Ashley Hammond was sleeping in her room aboard the Megaship. She turned and revolted in her bed trying to find a comfortable position. Ashley couldn't bear to keep sleeping anymore, she decided to finally wake up from her sleep. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly.

Ashley woke up at half past twelve. She looked at the alarm clock placed at a table next to her bed. It read in red numbers, 12:35 p.m. Standard Angel Grove Time. Ashley usually woke up around 9:30 a.m. and 11:00 a.m., she had never woken up that late. She pulled her yellow bedsheets away from her body and stood up. The floor felt as ice under her bare feet. She ignored the cold feeling and walked slowly to her closet. Ashley picked out her uniform and laid it on her bed. She crouched and grabbed her black boots. She got rid of her pajamas and slipped on her uniform. She tied the laces on the boots.

Ashley couldn't bear seeing her room dirty. She picked up her yellow pajamas and threw them to a white plastic laundry basket, which was placed in the far corner of her bathroom which was full of decorations. After disposing of her dirty clothes, she made her bed. She went to the bathroom and combed her hair. Ashley left her hair loose.

The grey doors of her room slid open and she walked into the hallway of the ship. She stopped when she saw Deca, she was wondering where the rest of the team was. She hoped she hadn't missed her training session with Andros in the SimuDeck.

"Deca, could you please tell me where the Rangers are?" Ashley asked the machine

"They are in the bridge, Ashley." Deca responded

"Thank you, Deca." Ashley replied gratefully.

Ashley walked to the bridge and waited for the grey doors to slide open. When they did, she stepped inside slowly. The rest of her teammates turned their head to their yellow teammate.

"Look, Sleeping Beauty finally decided to join us." Andros spat bitterly to her

"What's your problem, Andros?" She immediately snapped at the Red Ranger

"What's _my _problem?" He asked angrily

"Yes, that's what I asked or are you too dumb to know the answer!" Ashley screamed, she just wanted to take back what she had just said. She never meant to hurt Andros by this words. She had already done it, Ashley saw Andros's face turn into an even more angry frown.

"Let me tell you what's my problem. My problem is that we got attacked by the Psycho Rangers while you were sleeping." Andros raised his tone of voice a little bit more

"I'm sorry... I... didn't...know..." Ashley sobbed between every word she pronounced. "No... one... woke me... up." She sniffed and tried to choke back the salty tears that were filling her eyes.

"You have no excuse, a good Power Ranger would never fail his or her team." Andros yelled even louder at Ashley, this was the breaking point for Ashley. She couldn't handle another word that came out of his mouth. Ashley regained her composture and stared directly at him

"Well maybe, I'm not a good Power Ranger and you know what I hate you." Ashley ripped her Astro morpher from her wrist and handed it violently to Andros.

She tought she would never say the three words she hated the most, especially to Andros. She ran to her room and locked it. She undressed out of her uniform and slipped on normal civilian clothes. She wore a white sports bra with a light yellow jacket on top. She slipped on simple denim jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes with yellow laces. Ashley stormed out of her room, still crying for what Andros had said to her. Before going to Earth, she took a quick look to reassure that no one knew where she was going. Sh headed for her respective teletransportation tube.

_**Earth**_

She slid down and soon arrived on her home planet, Earth. Ashley sat down on a nearby bench. The crying had finally stopped but the sobs wouldn't stop. She felt so guilty about what he said to Andros. She was afraid that she would lose Andros for good. She stopped the sobs and knew that crying would get her now where. Instead, she tried to figure out an apology for Andros.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Astronema sat on her office watching the beautiful Yellow Ranger on her screen. She was definently planning something for Ashley. She just watched the Yellow Ranger sobbing and grabbing her hands nervously. Astronema sat up and a black creature came in the room.

"Princess, Dark Specter is on the screen." The creature announced the Princess of Darkness

"Thank you, Ecliptor." She answered and walked out of her office. She entered the Fortress's bridge and looked at the screen. Dark Specter was on the screen, anxious to talk with Astronema.

"Astronema, do you know who has been draining my powers?" He questioned

"No, Dark Specter, but I assure you, I will discover who this traitor is." Astronema lied, she really was the one that had been draining him from his powers.She used his energy to create the Psycho Rangers.

"Do you have a plan to destroy the Power Rangers?" He asked

"Yes, I do have one, I need time to complete it, though." She answered

"Time is what I don't have. Do not fail me, Astronema!" He ordered, then the screen turned to its normal state again.

Astronema stood before the Psycho Rangers. "Psycho Red, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black and Psycho Pink, I have a mission for you." Astronema communicated to her minions

"What about me?" Psycho Yellow interrupted

"Have I spoken to you?!" Astronema shouted

"No, Princess." She answered

"Good, never interrupt me again." She added angrily. "Now moving on to you four, your mission will be to bring me the Yellow Ranger." She ordered

"We will not fail you." Psycho Red affirmed her. Then they vanished into tiny rays and headed for Earth.


	2. Nowhere to run

**Summary of the last chapter: **Andros confronts Ashley about her failure to the team. Ashley hands him her morpher, and she escapes to Earth. Astronema tells Psycho Red, Blue, Black and Pink to capture the Yellow Ranger.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. The characters belong to Saban and Disney.

**Nowhere To Run**

Ashley tried to stop crying, but the tears refused to stop. Her beautiful brown eyes were now red and puffy from all the crying. If Andros could only see that Ashley was really sorry about what she had done. She wondered why she did not hear the alarms going off at the Megaship. 'Maybe the others hate me too.' She thought hopelessly. With the single thought of everyone on the ship hating her, more tears started to drop down from her eyes. She wanted to go to the ship and apologize to everyone, but she wasn't ready to face Andros again. She couldn't take the risk of everyone seeing her that vulnerable. She finally calmed herself down and started figuring out a proper apology for Andros.

When she started figuring the apology, she just saw everyone on the plaza running and screaming. She regained her composure and ran over to the center of the plaza. She ran over to an old lady that was running and screaming.

"Excuse me, do you know why everyone is running?" Ashley questioned the old lady. The lady just gave Ashley a quizzical look

"The... Power... Rangers are attacking the city!" The lady exclaimed loudly

"How many Power Rangers are attacking?" Ashley quizzed the old lady again

"Four, stop giving me the third- degree. I have to go." The old lady demanded, Ashley let go of her arm and the lady continued running desperately.

"The Psycho Rangers always attack together, they are five evil Rangers. My team are five Rangers, but I am missing. So that makes four Rangers attacking the city. Maybe they really hate me." She told herself sadly.

A sudden blast that was directed to her interrupted her mental calculus. Four dark figures walked up to her. It was not her team, but the Psycho Rangers. She noticed that her evil counterpart was missing. Ashley didn't know where to hide or to run. She couldn't warn the others or escape to the Megaship, Andros had her Astro morpher. Psycho Red raised his arm and directed a blast to Ashley. Ashley tried to dodge it, but the blast traveled to fast. The blast caused her to hit the pavement of the plaza. The Psychos walked up to her.

"Poor Yellow Ranger, all alone. Where is your team?" Psycho Red interrogated Ashley. Ashley tried to stand up, but Psycho Pink had already planted her right foot on her back.

"I am not going to tell you anything!" Ashley snapped

"Screaming won't get you anywhere, Yellow Ranger." Psycho Pink communicated her

"My friends are going to help me, I know that." Ashley hissed

"Your friends are not going to be able to help you." Psycho Black spoke this time

"Why not?" Ashley inquired

"Because your friends are on planet Arbora taking care of one of Astronema's monsters." Psycho Blue added

"Now be quiet and nothing bad will happen to you." Psycho Red threatened. Ashley suddenly felt that someone had joined her hands together. She turned back and saw that a pair of cuffs were surrounding her hands. This was the first time that Ashley felt fear in her life. She had nowhere to run to.

"You are coming with us." Psycho Black snickered. Psycho Pink grabbed Ashley by the cuffs and pulled her up. Ashley was now standing on her feet. The Psycho Rangers disappeared taking Ashley with them.

_**Dark Fortress**_

The Psycho Rangers breezed into the Dark Fortress. Psycho Pink was clutching Ashley's hands tightly behind her back. Ashley had never experienced something so frightening in her life. Astronema soon came into the room, the Psychos all stood in a straight line, Psycho Pink was still holding Ashley. Astronema was now standing in front of Ashley.

"Psycho Rangers, you can go now. Just leave the girl to me." She ordered. Ashley was now all alone standing in front of the Princess of Evil

"The Yellow Ranger is finally between us." Astronema examined Ashley. "We'll continue this on my office, follow me." Ashley obeyed and followed the villianess.

They entered Astronema's office. The office had a glass table and on both ends were two black leather chairs. Astronema instructed Ashley to sit down on the other chair. She obeyed and tried to calm herself. Astronema uncuffed Ashley wrists. Ashley saw the scars that the cuffs had left her. Ecliptor walked inside and handed both Ashley and Astronema a tray with food. Ashley was starving, she dug in first.

"I know that you and the Red Ranger can communicate by using telekinesis." Astronema mentioned

"Sometimes it works, but I never do that. Especially since we fought today." Ashley confessed

"Just to prevent that, I am going to strap this to your head." She walked to Ashley and strapped a black band to her forehead. A sharp pain went through Ashley's head.

"Ow!" Ashley screamed, the pain stopped. "What was that?"

"That just blocked your telekinesis channel with your precious Red Ranger." Astronema said

"What are you going to do with me?" Ashley asked

"Soon you will know." Astronema replied, Ashley was scared, she had no idea what Astronema would do to her. Astronema was capable of anything. "I know your secrets Ashley, I know everything about you."

"What secrets? I don't know what you're talking about." Ashley replied scared

"I wasn't born yesterday."

"Don't worry I already noticed that by all the wrinkles on your forehead." Ashley joked innocently

"I've had enough talk for today. Ecliptor will take to your room." Ecliptor came in and grabbed Ashley by her arm.

He took Ashley to a small room with black and yellow decorations. Ashley laid her head on the pillow. She soon fell asleep into a dreamless but thoughtful dream. She couldn't get Andros off from her mind. She missed Andros so much that once again she began to cry. The tears wouldn't stop falling, even with her eyes closed. Ashley immediately remembered that she was wearing the necklace that Andros gave her for her birthday. She clutched tightly with her hand remembering how happy she was with Andros.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Summary of last chapter: **The Psycho Rangers capture Ashley and take her to Astronema. Astronema blocks Ashley's communication with Andros by putting an anti- telekinesis band on her forehead. Astronema also confronts Ashley about some secrets she keeps.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. All the characters belong to Disney and Saban.

**Secrets Revealed**

Ashley was awoken by the sound that the Quantrons made when they walked. She got up from her bed and decided to go to her closet. As she would have expected to be, all the clothes in her closet were black. She hated that color, it was a cold and dull color compared to yellow, which she always wore. For her, yellow represented happiness and warmness. She missed seeing her closet full of yellow. 'At least my bed is not black.' She cheered herself up. She picked the less depressing piece of clothing she could find. She decided to keep the denim jeans she had wore the day before. She chose a simple black tank top and a pair of lace-free black boots. She even decided to keep wearing the necklace that Andros had given her. She opened the doors of her room and walked to Astronema's office.

Ashley knocked twice on the office's door. The door slid open and Ashley was not surprised that Astronema was already there. Astronema turned her chair to face Ashley.

"Take a seat." She instructed pointing at the chair, Ashley decided to stay quiet. "Now let's talk about the secrets that I told you about yesterday." Astronema stood up from her turnable and sat down in the table in front of Ashley. She stared at Ashley for some time. Ashley was getting frustrated, but she didn't know what to say.

"What secrets are you talking about?" Ashley asked

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Astronema hissed angrily "Divatox has told me everything already, but I am still curious."

"What do you need to know? I'll tell you everything." Ashley finally gave in

"Divatox told me that she captured you when you were just seven years old." Astronema said

"Yes, I still remember everything as if it was yesterday." Ashley began. "I remember that I was with my parents in a yacht. We were in Angel Grove ocean, I was looking for fishes in the sea. I used to love to go to the sea and to the beach.

_Flashback_

_Seven year old Ashley Hammond was staring out to the vast and greenish Angel Grove sea. She lowered one of her hands into the ocean so she could touch the water. The salty water felt cold against her warm skin. She was looking for fishes and many other marvelous sea creatures. She was happy spending time in her favorite place, the sea and the beach. _

_While her hand was in the greenish water, she felt something brush against her skin. Ashley thought that it might have been a fish. She decided not to worry, until she felt that same brush again. She then saw a strange creature popping its head out of the water. 'It's to big and too strange to be a fish.' She said to herself. Ashley loved studying sea life, she spent most of her free time reading reading books about fish. She remembered reading a book named "Angel Grove Sea Life". The book mentioned that only small fish lived in Angel Grove, due to the high temperatures that the water reached in summer. _

_She was scared. She ran up the stairs of the yacht to get her father. She found her parents at the yacht's kitchen. She ran to her dad and pulled ion his pants to get his attention._

_"Daddy I was looking for fish in the sea and then a monster popped its head out the water." Ashley whimpered, her father gave her the 'I- don't- believe you' look._

_"Ashley for the last time there are no such things as sea monsters." Her father scolded her and rolled his eyes_

_"Your daddy's right, Ashley. People invented those rumors to scare you." Ashley's mother added_

_"But mommy, I saw it! I saw the monster!" She exclaimed at her non- believer parents_

_"Ashley maybe you're just tired or hallucinating." Ashley's mother put a hand above her forehead to see if she was sick or if she had some kind of fever_

_"No mommy..." Sudden loud crashing noises interrupted the little girl. _

_The sounds came from the main deck, they were not waves crashing against the boat. Ashley's parents started to believe their daughter's crazy story. Ashley had never been so scared in her life. The sounds started to get louder as the steps started to increase. Then the Hammond family suddenly heard the sound of high heels clicking on wood. The Hammond parents decided to hide Ashley from whatever was on the yacht. _

_"Ashley hide in here." Mrs. Hammond instructed Ashley to hide in a closet. Ashley obeyed and sat on the floor of the closet._

_"Mommy, where are you and daddy going to hide?" Ashley questioned her mom _

_"Don't worry about us. Don't make any sound and most importantly don't open this door." Mrs. Hammond kneeled and kissed her daughter on her forehead.Mrs. Hammond closed the closet's door._

_Ashley was not worried about herself, she was worried about what was about to happen to her parents. She could still see her parents figures standing before her. The clicking of the heels came into the room. She then heard her mother's and father's scream and then she heard nothing. It was very quiet, the only sound that was in the room were the heels. Ashley accidentally let out a loud sob enough for the monster to hear her. _

_Someone opened the door. Luckily, this wasn't a monster but a woman wearing a black and red dress with a cloak on. Her hair was a deep brown color with purple streaks, it was tied into a high ponytail behind her head. The woman had a golden mask surrounding her left eye and most of her forehead. She stepped in and Ashley began crying more. The woman kneeled in front of Ashley._

_"It's OK dear, don't cry. I am not going to hurt you." The woman said to the little girl, Ashley stood up slowly. She wiped the tears from her face and walked to the woman. The woman wrapped her arms around the little girl. "What's your name?" The woman asked_

_"My name is Ashley." The little girl answered_

_"My name is Divatox, you can trust me." Ashley wrapped her arms around Divatox too. "Ashley, do you want to come to my ship and live with me?"_

_"I... yes. I guess it's better than to live here alone." She whispered to Divatox_

_"Good girl, let's go." Divatox carried Ashley in her arms_

_"Divatox, what happened to my parents?" Ashley asked curiously_

_"They decided to leave you Ashley. They didn't love you anymore, but I do." Divatox lied heartlessly to Ashley. Ashley had never felt unloved in her whole life, especially by her parents. "What do you like to do for fun?"_

_"I like to buy clothes and to draw." Ashley responded _

_"I will buy a lot of clothes now that you are my daughter." Divatox promised, Ashley smiled sweetly at Divatox. After that, they both disappeared out of the yacht and were transported to her sub._

_End of flashback_

"That was the last time I saw my parents. I was so naive to believe Divatox." She tried to stop the sobs and the tears

"When did you escape from Divatox?" Astronema asked

"I escaped on my sixteenth birthday." She confessed still sobbing

"Why did you escape?" Astronema questioned

"I escaped because I overheard her talking about how I would be the perfect sacrifice for Maligore. After that, I packed most of my stuff and stole a lot of money from Divatox's vault." Ashley told her

"You bought an apartment after that and invented that you were an exchange student from Los Angeles, right?" Astronema asked

"Yes." She affirmed

"I've had enough talking, now if you'll excuse me I have a plan to work on." Astronema signaled Ashley to leave. Ashley did as she was told and walked out of the office.


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary of last chapter: **Ashley reveals that she was captured by Divatox when she was seven years old. She also revealed that Divatox killed her birth parents and that she escaped because Divatox was planning on sacrificing her to Maligore.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. All the characters belong to Disney and Saban.

**Family Reunion**

Ashley woke up to another dull and boring day in the Dark Fortress. She quickly got rid of her pajamas and slipped on a pair of black pants and a black turtleneck sweater. She opened the door and didn't know where to go. She had already the whole ship. She was definently bored. She went to the bridge and saw Astronema talking to a creature that was on the screen. She hid behind a wall and try to overhear the conversation.

"Astronema, I need more allies on the fight against the Rangers." She heard the creature talking in a hoarse voice

"Don't worry, Dark Specter. She already has a plan to resurrect him." Astronema responded. Ashley was confused 'Who is this person that Astronema's talking about? Who does she want to resurrect?' She couldn't figure out the riddles.

She then heard the creature dissapearing. The screen turned once again into what it was before, a small view of the many stars in space. Then she was blinded by a flash of light that came into the bridge. The light materialized into someone that Ashley had not seen in almost six months. It was the woman who had raised for almost nine years. It was Divatox.

Ashley ran to her room as fast as she could. She lyed down in the bed and gasped for air. She noticed that she was breathing harder than ever. She had only felt that once in her life, it was after her parents were killed. Ashley moved closer to her door and pressed her ears against it. The doors were thicker than she had expected, she slightly pushed the door open to hear Divatox's and Astronema's conversation.

"Do you have her?" Ashley heard Divatox ask Astronema about her

"Yes. She's still sleeping." Astronema answered

"May I ask how you brought her here?" Divatox questioned

"The Psycho Rangers captured her." She answered simply

"I am going to wake up that girl and take her with me." Divatox knew exactly where Ashley was supposedly sleeping. Ashley fully closed the door and hurried to her bed. She pulled the covers of now dressed body and closed her eyes. She rolled to her side and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and a dim light came into Ashley's dark room. She then felt Divatox gently put one of her gloved hands on top of her hair. Divatox began stroking Ashley's soft brunnete hair. She immediatly woke up and sat on her bed.

"My dear, you are awake!" Divatox exclaimed

"Yes Divatox, I am awake." She grumbled

"Well that's good because you are coming with me. Your returning home." Divatox ordered, Ashley immediatly moved farther from Divatx. Divatox grabbed Ashley's wrist into a tight grip. Ashley tried pulling her wrist, but the effort was useless, the grip only got tighter.

"Let go of me, witch!" She then felt Divatox's palm connecting with her cheek. Tears started to fall down from her eyes. Divatox didn't care, instead she cuffed Ashley's wrists and pulled her to stand up. Ashley grunted but the effort was still useless. She couldn't escape now, not even her friends could save her. Her friends didn't even know where she was, but she still had a chance.

She then immediately thought about the consequences of going to Earth. If she went to Earth, the Rangers could find her location or she could escape by swimming to the shore. Divatox snapped her fingers and in the blink of an eye, they were in the sub.

"Divatox... I'm sorry for calling you a..." Ashley trailed off, Divatox walked closer to Ashley

"It's OK, dear, I'm sorry for hitting you." Divatox apologized falsely. "Anyways, you just avoided a visit to the dungeon." She added, Ashley let out a sigh of relief. Ashley remembered passing a lot of time in the dungeon as punishment

"One more thing, could you unshackle me, my wrists are starting to ache." Ashley said, Divatox pushed the key in and took away the shackles away from her wrists.

"Ashley, let's go to sleep. You seem really tired and I need to get my beauty sleep." Divatox instructed guiding Ashley to her bedroom.

Ashley took a quick glance to her bedroom in the sub. The room was still how she had left it before escaping. It was intact. She immediatly jumped to her bed and hugged her favorite teddy bear. Her parents gave it to her when she turned six. since then, she had always hugged it. By hugging the teddy bear, she brought up memories of her parents and her.

"You kept my room as it was!" She shouted happily

"Well, I knew that you would come back, eventually." Divatox sighed and then exited Ashley's bedroom

Ashley clutched the necklace that Andros had given her and cried herself to sleep once again.

**Megaship**

The Astro Rangers were gathered in the bridge searching for Ashley. They had no idea where the Yellow Astro Ranger could be. The last time the got a location from her, it was before she was captured by the Psychos and taken to the Dark Fortress. Four days had passed since Ashley had been gone and the Rangers had no luck. Andros was especially worried about Ashley. Andros hadn't slept or eaten in the last two days. He only thought of ways to find Ashley.

"Andros you need to get some sleep." Cassie insisted

"It's all my fault Cassie, if I hadn't snapped at her the way I did, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Andros replied softly

"You can't keep blaming yourself. Besides, Ashley is a strong girl, she will be OK." Cassie put her hand over Andros's shoulder to give him support. " If you need any support, everyone is here for you." Cassie walked out of the bridge and left Andros to his thoughts.

Then suddenly, the alarms went off. Cassie immediately turned around and returned to the bridge. She ran over to Andros and told DECA to call the others to the Bridge.

"DECA, what is it?" Andros asked

"Divatox is attacking the city." DECA responded, a view of the attack came onto the screen. The Piranhatrons were thrashing the city, while Divatox blasted rays of energy at people.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted

"LET'S ROCKET!" Cassie, TJ and Carlos followed

They hurried to the their jump tubes and each sled down in their respective tube. Five flashes of light were directed to Earth.


	5. Reencounters

**Summary of last chapter: **Ashley gets recaptured by Divatox. Ashley is taken to the sub and notices that Divatox kept her room. Andros keeps blaming himself for Ashley's sudden disappearance. DECA tells the Astro Rangers that Divatox is attacking the city. The Rangers transport to Earth.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. All the characters belong to Saban and Disney.

**Reencounters **

Four flashes of light crashed against the bright green grass of Angel Grove Park. The light soon materialized revealing four humans dressed in a spandex suit. Red, pink, black and blue were their colors. But one color was missing , yellow. The four mighty figures if the Rangers stood stiffly, knowing what was yet to come. A group of mutated fish came into sight, the Rangers shifted their body into a fighting stance. The Rangers were greeted by an army of furious Piranhatrons. The four Rangers were easily separated, each one by a group of six or seven Piranhatrons.

The Red Ranger threw a kick at one Piranhatron that was on his right side, then he punched another one several times until it was destroyed. Other four Piranhatrons fell to the grass and evaporated. The Red Ranger had just two other Piranhatrons to defeat. Both Piranhatrons were on opposite sides of him. The two Piranhatrons attacked at the same, but the Red Ranger dodged the attack by crouching. Both Piranhatrons were lying on the grass.

"As the old saying goes, two Piranhatrons down are better than one." The Red Ranger smirked.

While the Red Astro Ranger fought the Piranhatrons off easily, the Pink Ranger was struggling. She had never had any problems or struggles when fighting the Quantrons or Piranhatrons. But since her best friend Ashley had gone missing, she had not been herself lately. With all the fights and the stress produced by school, she was slowly loosing herself.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't noticed that a Piranhatron threw a kick at her stomach. She fell down and gasped for air. She couldn't stand up, a Piranhatron soon took advantage and raised his weapon behind his head. The Piranhatron started lowering his weapon at her. An incoming blast made the Piranhatron fall to the floor. Cassie looked over her shoulder to see who had saved her.

"That's no way to treat a lady." The Black Ranger said to now fallen Piranhatron. The Black Ranger held out his hand to the Pink Ranger. Cassie took it and slowly stood up. She took five minutes to regain her composure and finally was OK again.

"Thank you Carlos." Cassie pronounced gratefully

"You're welcome, Cass." Carlos told her

Both Pink and Black Rangers noticed that the Red and Blue Rangers came running over to them. The team reunited once again and got ready to fight the mastermind behind the attack, Divatox. Divatox suddenly appeared in front of the Rangers. She was leaning against the trunk of an elk tree. The villianess started walking and stopped just a few feet away from the Rangers. The Rangers took out their Astro Blasters and aimed at her.

"You might want to lower your toys before you hurt somebody." Divatox said as the Rangers lowered their weapons.

"What do you want?" TJ asked

"It's not me who wants something." The Rangers all shared a confused look by Divatox's comment. "Just demorph and I'll give you what you want." Andros now understood everything. Ashley's disappearance was caused by Divatox. Divatox had kidnapped Ashley one week ago and taken her to her ship.

'That's why we couldn't trace Ashley.' Andros remarked to himself. Andros was the first to demorph and walk closer to Divatox.

"Where is Ashley?" Andros questioned anxiously

"You think fast, Red Ranger."

"Where is she?" Andros asked again

"She is in the ship. Do you want to see her?" Divatox demanded an answer, Andros nodded slowly. "Tell your friends to demorph and I'll bring her here."

"Guys, It's OK." The team nodded and returned back to their civilian forms.

Divatox snapped her fingers and in the blink of an eye, Ashley stood before them. Ashley was wearing a pair of yellow matching pajamas. Her feet were covered by a pair of yellow fluffy slippers. She blushed lightly and smiled brightly at the four people in front of her.

"Nice pajamas, Ash." Carlos joked and Ashley laughed

"Now dear, tell your friends goodbye." Divatox said

"Why?" Ashley asked incredulously

"Why? Because next time you see your friends, you'll be evil." Divatox laughed evilly while she held Ashley's arm

"Let go of me!" Ashley tried to fight her off and so did the other Rangers, but she was too strong." Please... I swear I won't escape, I just want to hug them." Ashley said truthfully. Divatox let go of her "daughter".

Ashley ran first ran over to Andros and gave him a big hug. She felt Andros stiffen under her arms, but then he wrapped his arms around her neck. Andros was finally smiling after all those days of waiting to see Ashley.

"I'm sorry for what I said Ashley." Andros apologized sincerely

"It's OK, it's my fault for not waking up." Ashley responded. Andros leaned his head to Ashley's ear.

"Ashley take your morpher and come back with us." He whispered quietly to the brown haired girl

"Divatox is waiting for me, I have to go." Ashley whispered back. Then she felt Andros putting something in her hand. She opened her hand and the thing in her hand turned out to be her Astro morpher.

"Please, Ashley I need you. Correction, the team needs you." Andros begged the yellow ranger. Ashley nodded and turned around to face Divatox. Divatox was surprised by Ashley's behavior.

"I'm sorry Divatox, but I belong to the good side. I'll never, never in my whole life be evil or surrender to you!" She shouted proudly. Divatox was raging with fury, before she could open her mouth to speak, the six Astro Rangers where already gone.

"You will soon serve me, dear Ashley." She snickered and then disappeared.


End file.
